Thunderstrike
Thunderstrike is a French superhero who, after moving to Gotham, was infected by Exobytes, granting him additional abilities. Name ': Florent Demaison '''Gender ': Male 'Age ': 17 'Hair color ': Black '''Eye color : Brown Alignment ': Good '''Mentor ': Batman 'Affiliation ': Justice League (honorary member) 'Powers ': Mental powers, superhuman attributes, heat vision, sonic scream History Florent Demaison originally lived in a French town, studying in middle school. One day, an alien spaceship crash-landed near his school, releasing a virus that infected many people, including Florent. People who were infected had their DNA modified, and some of them discovered they had gined superhuman abilities, which varied depending on the individual. Florent decided to become a superhero and help regulate potential threats. His name was chosen by the people and the media, which named him Thunderstrike because "English was cooler". Some years later, his mother got a job opportunity in Gotham City and they moved out or France. Florent was saddened to leave his friends behind. It was then that Brainiac attacked. Thuderstrike tried to repel the invasion, but was infected by Exobytes released into the atmosphere by Future Lex. He was granted new, more powerful abilities. Batman took him under his wing, and he set out to protect Gotham. Thanks to Batman's and Robin's training, he honed his skills and became an active member of the superhero community. He upgraded his costume an acted in Gotham by daylight. His friendly and easy-going nature as a hero, as well as his obvious young age, made him rather popular among the younger citizens of Gotham. This eventually inspired a young boy powered by the Exobytes, who acquired a costume modeled after his and started going by the name Thunderspark. At some point, he rescued an Exobyte-powered nurse who had become the target of an insane villain. After a long and hard fight, the villain was forced to retrea, but Thunderstrike was left exhausted and badly injured. The nurse healed him thanks to her powers, and he convinced her to join the hero side. She did so, becoming a magic-based heroine trained by Wonder Woman. She designed her costume after his and chose the name "Lightning bolt" for herself. During a travel to Earth-3, Thunderstrike met his counterpart from this world. However, he found out that his counterpart wasn't a supervillain, but rather a grown man who disliked superpowered beings and, after acquiring his powers, decided to remain a civilian. After some adventures, this counterpart ended up stranded on the prime world. Thunderstrike eventually convinced him to try and become a hero. However, due to his nature, the League opted to use him as a spy among the villains, and created a backstory for him. He then started going by the alias Superior Thunderstrike, pretending to be Thunderstrike's villainous counterpart bent on proving his superiority over the young hero. Powers and abilities Powers While he already had powers before moving to Gotham, the Exobytes granted him more powerful and diverse abilities. It seems, however, that he overall possesses less raw power than other superhumans. It was presumed that this was due to his first mutation somehow inerfering with the Exobytes. *'''Superhuman strength : Before moving to America, he could lift and press around 15 tons. After his transformation, his maximum potential was greatly increased, and he became able to lift around 50 tons. *'Superhuman speed' : His strength extends to his legs, allowing him to outrun cars. However, he is not nearly as fast as speedsters or even others. *'Superhuman durability' *'Superhuman stamina' *'Superhuman reflexes' *'Flight ': Thunderstrike was able to fly pre-Exobytes, but this ability became more refined after his infection. *'Heat vision' : He is able to shoot powerful beams from his eyes, which go through lenses incorporated on his mask. These beams are hot enough to melt metal and can cut through steel. *'Sonic scream ': He is able to unleash a powerful scream, which, at maximum power, can render an ordinary person deaf and destroy glass. *'Mental powers' : He is able to use mental attacks. Since his mastery of this power is quite rudimentary, he is only able to launch mental assaults to inflict pain on his opponents, or make them sleepy. With enough time and focus, he can also cast illusions as well as access the minds of mentally weak beings such as Solomon Grundy, and effectively shut them down. *'Invisibility : '''He eventually learned to become invisible, which is, according to one of his teammates, a side effect of his mental abilities. *'Telekinesis''' : He is able to lift some objects with the power of his mind. However, he was never seen liftin anything heavier than a human. Abilities Following his training with Batman and Robin, he developed a vast array of skills. *'Detective work' *'Hand-to-hand combat (advanced) ': He became an accomplished fighter thanks to training from Robin, and further honed his skills under one of his teammates. *'Engineer ': Batman taught him to work on machinery, allowing him to hack into computers and build gadgetry to help him in battle. He was notably able to design several suits to fight with thanks to help from Batman.